vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (Sony)
Summary Eddie Brock was a journalist who tried to expose the identity of a corrupted business founder only to be proven incorrect, and thus ending up fired. After being convinced to prove himself correct, he came into contact with an alien Symbiote, who claims to have found him. The Symbiote bonded with him and they became Venom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Edward Brock Origin: Venom (2018 movie) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in 30s to 40s) Classification: Human merged with an Alien Parasite/Symbiote Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (The Symbiote can sense activity behind walls from a few yards away and inform his host of it), Healing/Regeneration (High-Low for Eddie, High-Mid for the Symbiote. The Symbiote can heal his host from broken bones and being being impaled. The Symbiote itself came back from having most of his body destroyed in an explosion), Immortality (Type 3 for both, types 3 & 6 for the Symbiote itself), Possession & Body Puppetry (While inside of others, the Symbiote can take complete control of them, and also influence their actions without controlling them entirely), Body Control, Adhesivity, Elasticity, Self-Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (The Symbiote can see the memories of its host), Limited Illusion Creation/Perception Manipulation (The Symbiote caused his host to see it in a refraction), Resistance to earthly diseases, poisons Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Could destroy part of a rocket booster, and easily break walls, doors, and fences), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Subsonic Movement (Able to outrun patrol vehicles, and move up skyscrapers under a minute) with possibly at least Supersonic reactons (Caught a bullet with his teeth at point blank range, easily dodge bullets, and small weapon attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Able to easily lift heavily armed humans with one hand), possibly Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Knock open strong doors with ease, can shove moving SUVs) Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with elasticity. Standard Equipment: Symbiote Intelligence: Average. Even though, Venom lacks knowledge of Earth and human culture that Eddie has, he is still on par with Eddie Brock, noting that he knows his thoughts Weaknesses: *'High energy levels': The symbiote can be weakened and forcibly removed from its host if exposed to powerful sound vibrations, radiation of higher watts, high levels of heat, or by anything that can pass through the symbiote in large amounts of energy. *'Starvation': The symbiote needs to eat life creatures much more than the average man in order to survive. If it does not eat, it will begin to slowly eat its host from the inside, killing the host in time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Venom (Movie) Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9